White Roses
by Lady Skybel
Summary: The white roses only bloom for one girl and her mother in all of Lost City. What happens when she encounters a mysterious boy who seems to love the flowers as much as she does! Set after episode 30, just R&R . Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Kiba. (But I sure wish I did!)

The rain fell. Drenched by silver sheets, the sky was an austere grey, devoid of colour, as was the city and streets. I watched from my window, the splintered, peeling paint harsh beneath my elbows as I glanced beyond the thin glass out to the world. Despite the somber weather, life continued as it always had. People scurried to and fro, the fortunate without worry secured safety beneath their umbrellas, their unlucky counterparts darting from awning to awning, their malevolent glares cursing the bleak clouds above with a thousand unspoken words.

I smiled, cradling my chin in my hand; amused by the sight. For after all, I was in the sanctuary of my mother's shop.

"Dearest?"

"What?" I tore away from the window, tossing a fleeting glance over my shoulder as the thin, willowy silhouette of my mother loomed in the doorway.

"Oh! I-I'm almost done!" Colour rushed to my cheeks as I bent hurriedly over my work. The beautiful, sweet scented alabaster roses sparkled exquisitely as I began to assemble them into a plausible bouquet once more. Their aroma assaulted my nose as I worked hurriedly, the gorgeous flowers were so perfect and white, and they almost looked frosted.

The white roses were my mother's pride and joy. Out of all the flower shops in the city, only hers could grow the white roses. Some said it was because she had magic in her hands, and maybe she did. Whenever her clients would say so, Mother would laugh deeply and merrily, a hand upon her heart.

"No!" She would say with a twinkle in her eye. "They grow for whom they please, I'm just glad I can share them with everyone."

"I was working on them, but I got distracted! With all the people and- oh!" My hand carelessly brushed one of the roses, and it tumbled gracefully to the floor. I clapped a hand to my mouth, appalled.

Mother smiled her cryptic, small smile, picking up the perfect flower and cradling it lovingly. She brushed the clinging bits of dust tenderly off its delicate petals, placing the bright, supple stem in my hand and closing my fingers over it. I glanced down in surprise, bewilderment watched across my features as I gazed up at her.

"Keep this one for yourself, Aunt Karen has more than enough." She said softly, gracefully bundling the rest of the roses together with a ribbon of palest pink. "I bet she'll be feeling better already as soon as you give them to her!" She promised, patting my cheek.

"Mum! I protested, ducking away with a scowl.

She laughed, reaching behind the door and pulling my worn, beaten jacket off the nail. I arced a brow dubiously, dismay rampant across my features.

"You want me to go out in the rain!"

Mother laughed. "Why not! A little rain never hurt anyone."

Grumbling incoherent complaints, I shrugged my jacket on and pulled the hood over my head, picking my way out of my mother's colourful Eden. It was a petit shop, and as a result, every available surface was overflowing with vases and pots, boosted flowers in every hue imaginable.

"Bye!" Mother called out, as I pushed open the door. "Stay safe!" I waved back in wordless acknowledgement, and with one final blast of sweet scented air in my wake, I was on the streets.

The rain cascaded down like an endless tides of tears, but I wasn't bothered in the least. I held the pristine roses loosely in my arms, head bent against the slight breeze as I walked with the masses. Aunt Karen lived close enough, it was pointless to hail a cab.

Unexpectedly, one of the brazen car horns sounded, piercing the relative serenity with its strident shriek. I stopped, alarmed, scanning the muddy streets for signs of the offender. Around me, other people were doing the same, murmuring and pointing at someone emerging from the pale mist.

I gasped as the traffic cleared, allowing me to obtain a closer look. It was a boy! And he was running in the middle of the street. Tires squealed to a stop, shamelessly straying fountains of murky water upon his unshielded form. The drivers roared at him angrily, like a pride of unsettled lions, their curses thankfully born away from gentle ears on the wind.

I had been rooted with incredulity to my spot, but as he neared, I was restored to my senses.

"Wait!" I called out, darting into the streets myself, seizing hold of his arm.

He glanced at me, surprised. Beneath a wild, long mane of mahogany hair his piecing azure gaze regarded me in wary silence. His leather jacket was slick with water, and beneath my grip, I could feel him tense up. I assumed he was roughly my own age, but there was something in his soulful eyes…. Something that betrayed a jadedness akin to an ancient man, stripped of his youth and glory by ruthless time.

"Don't run is the streets, it's not safe.' I beseeched him urgently, tugging him back to the secure sidewalk.

He followed me reluctantly, head jerking left and right, his shaded eyes darting around suspiciously.

"Where am I?" he finally asked in a husky voice as I released my hold.

I blinked, and then laughed. "Don't tell me you've never heard of Lost City!" I exclaimed, a smile upon my lips. "I thought everyone knew about us! It's the biggest city around from here until god knows where!"

A frown marred his handsome features. "Why is it called Lost?" he inquired quietly, glancing around with an unreadable expression.

I shrugged, perturbed by this vagabond. Now that he mentioned it, it was an unusual name. It had never been actually lost, it had always been here… Right? "I don't know." I replied softly, truthfully.

It seemed to satisfy him. With a stern nod, he began to walk swiftly away, hands in his pockets. "Thanks." He said gruffly, disappearing into the silver rain.

"Wait!" I cried out again, rushing forward. Horror flashed across my features as the white roses leapt from my arms, tumbling down towards the damp, dirty earth.

They ceased to fall. A strong hand was clasped firmly around them, suspended a scarce centimeter from the earth. I sighed, urging my breathing to resume its normal rate. "Thank you!" I breathed graytefully, leaning up to take my burden back. They were in the hands of that mysterious boy.

A sort of incredulous, wondrous joy had filled his features as he stared at the pristine, ivory flowers. He held them gently, as if they were a beloved treasure, more precious than any gold. He no longer appeared so rugged and formidable. He looked… peaceful, and vulnerable.

"These… They're beautiful.. I haven't seen them in ages.." The rain redoubled it efforts as it fell thick and fast. People began to evacuate the streets, but not him and I. We were lost together, enchanted by beauty.

"I'm surprised you've ever seen them at all. The white roses only grow for my mother." I said offered with an unmistakable note of pride after several moments. "We run a flower shop."

He glanced up, the child-like awe still across his visage. He bestowed me with a soft, enigmatic smile that made him glow like a star. "They don't grow for her, they grow for you."

I stifled a gasp, my eyes opening wide. Never before had I heard such an extraordinary proclamation! He fingered the flowers lovingly, adoration distant in his eyes. And suddenly, as sure as someone had told me, I knew that the white roses would grow for him as well.

"Here." I took my own, singular rose from the bunch, taking the bouquet reluctantly back into my arms. "This one's for you."

He gazed at my small gift, entranced, then slowly closed his hand over it, his soulful eyes searching mine like a new light. "Thank you." He replied sincerely, turning once again to vanish into the distance as swiftly as he had came.

"When will I see you again?" I asked, taking a few steps after him, heedless of the rain now cascading down my cheeks. He intrigued me, this stranger… He was like no other I had ever met. He knew the roses…

A distant, rumbling peal of thunder sounded far off. He stopped in the center of the unoccupied streets, his flawless azure eyes meeting mine in a slow, solemn embrace. He considered my question for a moment, and when he replied it was with touch of regret and resignation. "Never…"

I stared after him, the white roses dripping with beaded droplets in my arms as I gazed after him, until the timeless mist concealed his passage from my eyes. I gazed down at the white roses, brushing the water off them forlornly.

I wasn't sure if it was rain, or tears dampening their petals.


End file.
